Trigger
A is a Neighbor technology that manipulates and is powered by trion. Despite being often used for combat purposes, Trigger technology also has other functions, and in fact it is regarded as the cornerstone of the entire Neighbor civilization. Combat-oriented Triggers have massive firepower, being capable of damaging and even destroying trion bodies. Triggers can differ greatly among nations. Unlike the more powerful Black Triggers, which are created through the self-sacrifice of a particularly gifted Trigger user, normal Triggers are produced through technology. Earth developed its own Triggers after its contacts with the countries of the Neighborhood. The organization responsible for manufacturing Triggers and fighting off trespassing Neighbors is called Border. Activation To activate a Trigger, it is necessary to touch the Trigger holder and give a clear signal of one's intentions to switch into a trion body. Border agents and trainees often use the vocal command “Trigger on”, , whereas Aftokrator users declare the name of the Trigger. Black Triggers can be activated either verbally or non-verbally. Normal Triggers can be activated by anyone, provided they have a large enough amount of trion. Most, if not all, Triggers substitute the user’s body for one made out of trion, storing the original body within the Trigger holder. Trion bodies grant a Trigger user an increase in strength, speed and durability. Any wound inflicted to the trion body will cause a more or less severe leak of trion, but neither pain nor any sort of physical damage to the user's flesh and blood body. When too much trion is lost, or when certain parts are destroyed, the trion body disappears. Border’s Trigger can be switched off at any given time with the command “Trigger off”. Aftokrator’s Triggers do not require any vocal commands. In Border Border’s Triggers are manufactured with the aim of being used by a large number of agents. For this reason, their trion consumption, and therefore their power output, are lower than those of Aftokrator Triggers. Exceptions to this rule are the special, more powerful Triggers possessed by the A-Rank agents of Tamakoma Branch. Border’s Trigger technology is considered crude by the standards of an advanced country such as Aftokrator. However, agents from both Aftokrator and its vassal nation Galopoula have expressed admiration for their versatility, which is due to the great number and variety of Triggers in existence and the possibility of equipping and combining several of them. The engineers of Border are constantly working to improve their Triggers and create new ones, and indeed, the speed of Border’s technological progress is extolled as outstanding. One of the objectives of expeditions to the Neighborhood is to secure Neighbor Trigger technology. Border is currently in possession of three Black Triggers. Certain Triggers become available to a Border agent only when he or she has achieved a certain rank. C-Rank gathers the trainees, who are not considered official agents. They are allowed to carry only one Trigger out of the ten available to them. Since they are meant for training, these Triggers are not as powerful as a regular ones. B-Rank and A-Rank agents can equip up to eight Triggers. S-Rank agents carry Black Triggers. Triggers in Border are classified according to their functions, and define the role of an agent in his or her team or on the battlefield. The main three categories are Attacker, Gunner and Sniper. They encompass the vast majority if not the totality of Triggers capable of causing damage on their own. Triggers from other categories become available after reaching B-Rank. Examples are Optional Triggers, Defense Triggers and Trap Triggers. Border personnel in general are given an uncategorized Trigger with very low trion consumption whose sole function is to create a trion body, in the event of an encounter with Neighbors or Trion Warriors. It does not come with Standard Triggers or any sort of equipment.Q164 Although this has never been openly stated to be a rule, almost all Border agents whose Trigger sets have been revealed so far two Shields equipped in their Trigger holder. Kyōsuke Karasuma and Osamu Mikumo, who have only one, are however in possession of two other defense-oriented Triggers. Another possibly compulsory Trigger is Bagworm, as the only four agents to lack it are the three Trappers and Asumi Amakura, whose Bagworm Tag occupies the entirety of their Sub. Mechanics In Border, the actual Trigger is installed in a chip located inside a device called Trigger holder, which contains eight slots that can allocate one chip, and thus one Trigger, each. Reiji Kizaki's Trigger holder is custom-made and can allocate up to 14 chips. The Triggers are divided between Main and Sub Trigger, where each takes four slots. The Main Triggers are automatically set to the user's dominant hand. The Sub Triggers are automatically set to the user's non-dominant hand, whichever hand that is. Typically, the user can only activate two Triggers at a time, one from the Main and one from the Sub. However, Optional Triggers such as Thruster can be used freely as they are typically built into the Triggers themselves. Each Trigger consumes a certain amount of the user's trion, even just by being equipped. As a result, each person can equip a different amount of Triggers, depending on their trion capacity. Trion value also influences the overall power of a Trigger, although the user’s skill is a major factor in determining how effective it will actually be. Once a person runs out of trion, they will be unable to produce their Trigger weapon and leaving them defenseless. It is however possible for an agent in a trion body to pass his or her own trion to someone else through physical contact and by establishing a “temporary Trigger link” with a specific Trigger. The Trigger remains under the control of the owner, but is alimented with the trion of the donor. However, using this feature multiple times can lead to said Trigger malfunctioning. A “temporary Trigger link” can also allow an agent in a trion body to wield a Trigger manifested by another user as if it were his or her own, without physical contact with the user or his or her consent. Border Triggers that shoot bullets have built-in safety measures to handle strays. If someone in their flesh and blood body is hit, instead of being wounded, they will be knocked unconscious from the pain and the impact. Customization B-Rank agents are allowed to perform minor tweaks on their Triggers with the help of engineers.Q163 Some of them are purely cosmetic, others alter the functions of a Trigger slightly. However, temporary cosmetic modifications can play a significant role in a fight: an example is Azuma Unit changing the color of their Bagworms to white in order to camouflage themselves in the snow setting they had selected. Permanent alterations can be used by B-Rank agents and above to make a Trigger more suited to their fighting style without modifying its basic functions, thus they are not considered customizations. Examples of such tweaks are: *the Scorpion model wielded by Kazama Unit. Unlike the normal Scorpion, it is double-edged. Its blade is slightly longer and hollowed out. It is even more attack-oriented than the regular Scorpion.Q149 *Yūko Kumagai’s Kogetsu. Due to her often utilizing it to defend, she has requested that a tsuba be added in order to protect her hands.Q153 *Sumiharu Inukai’s submachine gun. Despite being classified as a regular assault rifle, it is modeled after the PDW (Personal Defense Weapon) model. It is more compact and seemingly wieldier than other assault rifles, making it easier to aim in real time. A-Rank agents have more freedom in terms of customization. Their modified Triggers generally work the same as the standard model, but have added functions. Examples are: *Ai Kitora’s Scorpion. Her version has two blades instead of one and can be made to rotate around the grip much like a pinwheel.Q149 *Ai Kitora’s Spider. It is fired through her custom-made gun, which is also equipped with a reel-in function. Although Spider is an Optional Trigger, in her case it is classified as a Gunner Trigger. *Yōsuke Yoneya’s spear-shaped Kogetsu. Since the handle of Kogetsu requires less trion than the blade to be constructed, he requested one of the chief engineers to create a variation of that Trigger with a longer handle and shorter blade in order to allow agents with low trion capacity to have a long reach.Q154 Successive modifications made it possible to shorten the handle to fight in narrow spaces.Q137 *Shūji Miwa’s Lead Bullet. It assigns a burden of 100kg per shot, and can be equipped in the same set of slots as the handgun, making it possible to use other Triggers while firing. The first time it was used, Miwa manually inserted a new magazine in his handgun. *Nozomi Kako’s Hound. The nature of its modification is unknown. It does not manifest as a Trion cube, but as a sphere from which smaller spheres are then emitted. *Yukimaru Ichijō’s Thruster. Its perks are unknown. He has two of them. Standard Triggers and Equipment After activating a Trigger, a user will receive a trion body. In Border, B-Rank agents and above are also endowed with a set of Standard TriggersQ140 and accessories. Although they consume trion as a result of being equipped, and some also during use,Q140 they do not take up a Trigger slot. Attacker Triggers See also: Attacker Attacker Triggers are modeled after edged weapons. They require close quarters combat and are extraordinarily impressive in terms of balance between trion consumption and offensive power. That is because only a small percentage of trion is required to manifest them, making it possible to devolve the rest to sheer power. In fact, Attacker Triggers are the most suitable type of Trigger for users with a low amount of trion. There are primarily, but not exclusively, three types of Attacker Triggers in Border. Gunner Triggers See also: Gunner, Shooter The Triggers used by Gunners and Shooters are essentially bullets. Compared to Attacker Triggers, they have a lower firepower and a greater consumption of trion, but boast superior range. There are four types of basic bullets, divided in normal and special bullets. Bullets are composed of three main parts: a “body” that determines their power, a “cover” that protects it from wind resistance and extends its range, and a “propellant” that sends it forward. Trion is divided among these three components, determining the power, range and speed of the bullets. Their tripartition explains their inferiority in terms of damage to Attacker Triggers. Regardless of the class of the user, all bullets are classified as Gunner Triggers, despite the Shooter class having been invented first. Gunners and Shooters fight at mid-range, most commonly as support due to their low firepower. They use their Triggers tactically to control the position of the target. Each class has its own characteristics, but the fundamental difference between the two is that Gunners channel their bullets through specific firearms, whereas Shooters create trion cubes from their hands which they can successively split in smaller polygons or fire directly. Shooters can also control the three parameters of their bullets freely, as well as delay and scatter their bullets before shooting them. Firearms Gunners have access to an arsenal of firearms made out of trion which can be loaded with any of the four Gunner Triggers. When compared to the fighting style of a Shooter, these weapons are easy to operate and more accurate over longer distances, since each shot is the same as the one that preceded it. They also have an auxiliary function that increases range by an additional 20%. However, a firearm can accommodate only up to two different bullets. For all these reasons, Gunners are considered more balanced but less versatile and strategical than Shooters. Before use, they can be set to appear only when selected or to remain in existence as long as the user remains in his or her trion body. All-Rounders who choose the latter option can use them in feints at close range.Q168 They are classified as Triggers,Q146-147 although they do not occupy any Trigger slots. Handguns and assault rifles are the most common types of firearms, although a few more are available. Weapons of a same type may differ slightly in appearance to suit the user’s tastes. Composite Bullets Any two Gunner Triggers can be combined to obtain highly destructive composite bullets, whose properties depend on those of their components. Shooters can create them on the fly by merging two trion cubes. The process requires a certain amount of time and focus, so few Shooters actually use them, but the more skilled ones can pull it off even in the midst of combat. The only way for Gunners to use composite bullets is to program their weapon to shoot them; however, that weapon will be able to shoot only composite bullets.Q146 Currently, there are no known Gunners using composite bullets as ammunition. Composite bullets were invented by Kōhei Izumi.Q145 Sniper Triggers See also: Sniper Sniper Triggers have the longest range and very high power. Unlike Gunner Triggers, Sniper Triggers are the weapons themselves, not just the bullets. A large amount of trion is used up in one shot, so they are not suitable for rapid fire. They are used almost exclusively for surprise attacks. The distance at which Snipers fight makes it next to impossible for an opponent to counterattack. However, this also means they are vulnerable at close range and require cover. Since they can eliminate the target in a single shot, Sniper Triggers are said to be capable of turning the tides of battle. Each of the three types of Sniper Triggers focuses on one of the three bullet parameters (range, speed and power). Capable Snipers change them depending on the conditions and the target. Trion is expended whenever a rifle is created. Defense Triggers Defense Triggers erect barriers to protect the user and/or his or her allies. They are considered one of the most indispensable Triggers for agents regardless of their class. Trap Triggers Trap Triggers are used to create favorable conditions for the allies of the user and unfavorable ones for the enemy by positioning hidden devices on the map and setting them off remotely. Optional Triggers Optional Triggers lack any offensive or defensive capabilities, but they add to the user’s flexibility in combat. Their effects are extremely varied, encompassing stealth, movement, support and obstruction. Certain Optional Triggers can be used only in conjunction with a specific class or even a single type of Triggers, granting them additional properties. Optional Triggers for Attackers Triggers of this type are exclusive to one Trigger, which must be active for them to be used. Although the general rule is that no more than two Triggers – one in the Main and one in the Sub – can be in use at any given time, these Optional Triggers do not follow it. In fact, they must be equipped in the same set of slots as the Trigger they are dedicated to, meaning that it would be possible to use up to four Triggers at the same time.Q167 Optional Triggers for Gunners Triggers that alter the effects of Gunner Triggers. They can also be used by Shooters, and at least one of them by Snipers. They are compatible with a greater number of Triggers than the ones dedicated to Attacker Triggers, but unlike the latter, they must be equipped in the opposite set of slots as the Triggers the user wants to combine them with. Tamakoma Optional Triggers The members of Tamakoma First have each their own exclusive Optional Trigger. These Triggers are prototypes that capitalize on Neighbor technology more than any other, and do not abide by HQ regulations. As a consequence, they cannot be used in Rank Battles. They are completely focused on power output, disregarding flexibility and trion performance altogether. Unknown Optional Triggers Optional Triggers whose functions have yet to be revealed. In Aftokrator Aftokrator is a powerful military nation, and its Trigger technology is extremely advanced. Aftokrator engineers have developed Horn Triggers that become a part of the body of the person they are embedded in, increasing their amount of trion to create soldiers with enhanced abilities. Another impressive accomplishment is the addition of the special cape to trion bodies generated by Black Triggers. Seven years prior to the invasion of Earth, Aftokrator was in possession of 13 Black Triggers. Mechanics In Aftokrator, Triggers and Trigger holders seem to coincide, meaning each user will have only one Trigger (aside from the equipment that comes with the trion body). Aftokrator Trigger holders are worn around the wrist like bracelets. Standard Triggers and Equipment Trion bodies formed by Aftokrator Triggers come with different equipment from their counterparts on Earth. They are more suited for battle, but can be said to be lacking in terms of logistics, since at the time of the invasion, Aftokrator’s fighters could leave the battlefield only through the wormholes created by Speiraskia and did not seem to possess Radar. Since soldiers from Galopoula, one of Aftokrator's vassal nations, were recently endowed with a Bail Out system, it is possible Aftokrator has developed the same technology. This is further supported by Border's Development Chief Kinuta implying it is not a technology found in the Neighborhood, and that it was copied from Border. Enhanced Triggers Aftokrator’s primary combat Triggers are known as Enhanced or High-Powerd Triggers. Although only one of them can be wielded by each fighter, they more than make up for it with their versatility and power output. The two revealed thus far have high offensive and defensive capabilities, as well as remarkable supplementary abilities. Their raw power is so overwhelming that normal Triggers from Galopoula and Border cannot compare. Unknown Classification Triggers/Devices Paraphernalia created by Neighbors who do not seem to be part of standard equipment. In Galopoula Despite Galopoula being a small nation, its Trigger users are extolled as exceptional warriors. Their Triggers are said to be suitable for fights against multiple opponents, so it is not uncommon to see them on the battlefield even if they are outnumbered. Aside from combat, their Triggers are ideal also for infiltration. Mechanics Much like Border Triggers, Galopoula Triggers have a wide array of effects, and a single user can equip several of them. A major difference is the employment of pellets or token that are used up to activate certain Triggers, after which they disappear. Galopoula Triggers generally require one such token, but some may expend more. Once a token is consumed, it cannot be replaced. Each soldier can carry up to 14, stored in a holster on his or her lower back where they can be reached easily. However, if a larger supply is available, nothing prevents its usage. Excluding basic equipment, Galopoula Triggers can be divided in two main types: Triggers that consume a token and Triggers that don’t. The latter can be turned on and off at will, but that does not seem to be the case with the former. Although there does not seem to be an upper limit to the number of Triggers requiring a token that can be used simultaneously, or, rather, that number corresponds to the quantity of tokens available, it is possible that Triggers of the other type follow a distinction vaguely similar to the Main-Sub binary of Border Triggers. However, it remains unclear if there is a maximum amount of them, or if they are equipped to specific body parts. The exact operating principle of tokens is also unknown. It is unconfirmed whether each of them is dedicated to a specific Trigger (Wen Sō’s fear of running out of Dogs lends itself to different readings), or there is no substantial difference among them and which Trigger they activate depends on the will of the user or the circumstances surrounding their use. Standard Triggers and Equipment The basic equipment of trion bodies created by Galopoula Triggers is not much different from Border’s. Named Triggers Overall, these Triggers may be the most powerful in the arsenal of a Galopoula soldier, since each of the members of the infiltration in Border had one. At least some of them require the expenditure of one or more tokens. Unnamed Triggers The names of these Triggers were not revealed. Some consume tokens, others don’t. It is unknown how many, if any, of the Triggers falling in the latter category are common to all Galopoula soldiers or should be classified as standard equipment. Unknown Classification Triggers/Devices Paraphernalia created by Neighbors who do not seem to be part of standard equipment. In Ergates See also: Ergates' Trigger The Ergates Triggers revealed thus far revolve around the generation and control of Trion Warriors. The nation is in possession of at least one Black Trigger. Trivia *Much like the nations themselves, Triggers from the Neighborhood have Greek names. Additionally, such normal Triggers seem to follow specific patterns: **Aftokrator Triggers are named after animals. **Galopoula Triggers are named after titles and occupations women can have. References Navigation |} |} Category:Universe Category:Trigger